On the path unwinding
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Scar is dead, the battle is over, and in the ashes Timon find another meerkat, who also seem to be abandoned. Her name is Zaye and she will become an important friend to the group, and especially to Timon...
1. Through despair and hope

1

As the rain began to fall, the fires were put out and left nothing but ashes and black clouds of smoke rising to the sky. The ones who had participated in the battle came out from the dark and gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa walked up to the crowd of lionesses and Sarabi greeted them with a graceful nod. The duo bowed before her and turned their attention towards Simba, who was climbing down the rock, after defeating Scar. He smiled and walked up to his mother and Nala.  
It was obvious he and Nala were in love, and just as Timon began to accept it as a fact, Rafiki told them all it was time.  
At first Timon didn't understand what he meant, but as soon as Simba mounted Pride Rock, he understood this was something bigger than he could have ever imagined. As Simba and the lions roared in victory and pride, Timon heard a muffled sneeze beneath him. He turned around and looked down the cliff. Just one floor down, on a rock sat another meerkat curled up and covered in ashes. This surprised him. He hadn't seen any other meerkats that close to Pride Rock before. He gently climbed down, watching his steps so he wouldn't fall on the wet and slippery rocks.  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, not quite sure what to ask at that moment.  
The meerkat looked up at him with piercing blue eyes sparkling through the ashes and dirt. It was a female.  
"Is-is it over?" she asked and looked around. Timon smiled and reached out for her.  
"Yes it's over. The king saved us…. With my help, of course"  
He gave her a cheeky smile. She stared at him.  
"You know the king?" She took his paw carefully and let him guide her up the rocks.  
"I raised Simba" Timon said and let her jump up before he followed. "Well, my buddy Pumbaa helped a little"  
The meerkat looked at him in confusion, but not in doubt.  
"Are you a hero?"  
Timon chuckled.  
"I wouldn't call myself a hero. I mean all I did was rescue Simba as a cub out in the desert, raise him and fight by his side against the hyenas and his evil uncle, dressing up as a girl and willingly act as bate so Simba could enter Pride Rock…" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she blinked. "I'm Timon" he said and noticed the rain was washing away the dark dust covering her, revealing a fare fur.  
"And you saved me too" she said and smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness for meeting such a hero. "I'm Zaye"  
"Hey, Timon where'd you go, you're missing the ceremo- oh, hello there miss"  
It was Pumbaa.  
"Pumbaa, this is Zaye" Timon said introducing them. "Zaye, this is Pumbaa"  
"He saved me" Zaye said and smiled brightly at Pumbaa.  
"Awe Timon, that was very brave of you" Pumbaa said and looked at Timon with pride in his face, well as much pride as a warthog's face could show.

A few months later, the Pride Lands were flourishing again and animals were slowly returning back. Timon and Pumbaa were helping Zaye to look for her colony, but without any luck.  
"I'll just have to accept that they're gone" she sighed and hopped down from Pumbaa's back.  
"Awe, don't worry Zaye. They probably left to find a secure place and haven't dared to return quite yet"

She looked up at Pumbaa, her eyes glazed with tears.  
"If it is so, they just left me here"  
Pumbaa turned his head and looked at Timon, as if to tell him it was his turn to come up with something. Timon sighed and jumped down.  
"Hakuna Matata is all I can say…" he began, but Pumbaa frowned at him, making Timon to go on. "I mean no one knows where they are and all we can do is wait. At least you're okay, right?"  
She sighed and looked away.  
"I guess"  
Pumbaa nodded towards her, his eyes fixed on Timon, who rolled his eyes, getting the point, and put his arm around her.  
"I'm sorry, Zaye. I wish I could help you"  
The female meerkat buried her face in his fur and cried, causing Timon to look at Pumbaa in confusion, and slight terror. The warthog just nodded.

The days past and the group had come to understand that Zaye's colony weren't coming back, and since it had gone so long since she saw them, they wouldn't let her join them anyway.  
The sun was high and bright, the grass high and soft again and the trees were flourishing with great green crowns that provided shelter for the many birds and other animals that depended on them. Timon and Zaye were on Pumbaa's back, searching for grubs. Simba had recently become a father, and was busy with taking care of his daughter, so Timon, Pumbaa and Zaye were sort of the new trio. During the months that had passed, Timon had started to really like the female meerkat, but wouldn't even admit it to himself. _She's a good friend… a friend. _  
Whatever he tried to tell himself, it didn't change his feelings, but they weren't that much of a problem, and he wouldn't let them change anything.  
"Oh look!" Zaye yelled suddenly and jumped down, running on all four towards a large grasshopper, trying to catch it with her paws. Timon chuckled.  
"They jump, Zaye. You won't catch it like that"  
He watched her with amusement, as she ran and jumped after the insect, but it was just too fast for her, and after a few minutes it flew away, leaving Zaye sitting on the ground exhausted, with her fur tousled and untidy.  
"I almost had him" she murmured and stood up, brushing some sand off herself.  
"Next time will be easier" Timon said and reached out as they walked up to her. "Come on, I'm starving"  
Zaye raised an eyebrow and shook her head, as she grabbed his paw and got back up on the warthog.  
"You're always starving. I just don't understand how it could all fit inside you"  
Timon shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess if you hang out with Pumbaa for so long, you'll end up eating like him"  
It made her giggle, and she grabbed a hold of Pumbaa's hair as he took off to continue the search for food.  
"So how come you two are friends? Wouldn't you naturally be an aggressive animal, Pumbaa?" Zaye asked and looked at them both. They were quiet for a few seconds, before Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing.  
"Pumbaa is not like other warthogs, but just to let you know, he did attack three hyenas once to save me" Timon said and patted Pumbaa on the back.  
"We are all wild animals, Zaye, but that doesn't mean we're bad"  
Zaye raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
"Wow. I never thought of it like that"  
"If we were all bad just because we've got sharp teeth and claws, Simba would have swallowed me whole the first minute we woke him up in the desert" Timon said, and noticed how clever he sounded himself. Zaye just shrugged.  
"It seems I've got a lot to learn from you guys" she said and winked at Timon. He didn't quite understand what that wink meant, but he didn't ask either.

A few hours later, the three friends returned to Pride Rock, finally feeling full and longing for a rest. The meerkats jumped down from Pumbaa's back, but as Timon and the warthog entered the cave, they noticed Zaye didn't follow.  
"Where did she go?" Timon asked and Pumbaa looked around.  
"I don't know, maybe you should go and find out?" the warthog answered and Timon sighed. It always had to be him.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a sec"  
He walked back outside and found her sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. He slowly approached her.  
"Zaye?" he asked softly, not to startle her and cause her to fall down. He heard a sniffle and his heart sank. He wasn't good at comforting people, and he didn't like to see the ones close to him upset. He sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly and put his paw on her back. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm never going to seemy family again, am I?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say without sounding like a jerk.  
"I-I don't think so…. I'm sorry"  
She looked away and sighed.  
"Your colony took you back…" she began, but Timon shook his head.  
"Don't compare anything with them. My colony is no way normal, Zaye"  
A silent giggle escaped her lips and she wiped her tears away.  
"Damn you, I'm trying to have a sad moment here" she joked and looked at him again, smiling slightly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you feel better?" he joked back and she nodded, before she gave him a hug.  
"Promise you won't leave me, Timon" she said, still with her arms around him. Again, he didn't know what to say. Her touch warmed him on the inside.  
"I promise" he said and wrapped his arms around her too, returning the hug.  
"Awwww"  
They turned around to face Pumbaa, standing in the opening to the cave with tears streaming from his eyes and a big smile on his face. Zaye giggled again and stood up, walking up to the warthog and hugged his leg.  
"I love you guys" she said and looked back at Timon. "I really do"  
"We love you too, Zaye" Pumbaa said and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.  
"Yes I lo- I mean yes we love you"  
Timon fingered on his tail nervously, but the other two didn't seem like they had heard it, so he took a deep breath and walked with them inside the cave to take a good night's sleep.


	2. Through the sapphire sky

2

Timon woke up at sunrise, as a golden red streak hit his face, warming it up. He blinked as it blinded him and stood up, careful not to wake either Pumbaa, Zaye or any of the lions in there. Slowly, he walked outside and took in the wonderful view that lay before him.  
The large, glowing ball of light slowly crawled up the pink sky, casting burning shadows over the land. He hadnever witnessed a morning like that before, since he used to sleep in for many hours.

He climbed down the rocks to go to the waterhole for a drink. There were no one else in sight at that hour, and he didn't mind. The quiet savannah would soon be crouded by animals wanting to drink. He grabbed a palm full of water and sipped on it. The sun was up and the sky was slowly fading from pink into blue. He looked up at it, studied it's shading and did not hear someone approaching.  
"May I join you?"  
The voice startled him and he fell into the water. Gasping and spitting he sat up and loked at the guilty one. It was Zaye. She giggled.

"I'm sorry Timon.I didn't mean to scare you" she said and reached out her paw to help him up. He smirked and grabbed it.  
"Don't worry about it... You'll be joining me"  
He quickly pulled her down, making her fall into the water aswell. Her fair hair was slightly longer than his, and was now plastered over her face. She ran her paw through it, slicking it back and glared at him, but was amused by the situation.  
"You are in trouble, mister!" she said and splashed water into his face. He laughed and splashed back at her.  
"Stop acting so childish, Zaye" he chuckled and in the next second she'd jumped at him, pushing him down on the shore.

"Who is the childish one here?"

Her hair was dripping and her fur was wet,but her eyes were as sparkling and blue as ever, and it made Timon smile, even though he was defeated.  
"I wouldn'tsay I'm childish. I'd much rather put it as 'living my life to the fullest' but I mean who am I to disagree with a gorgeous girl like-"

All of a sudden she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He was stunned, frozen, uncapable of moving any muscle.

"I never said I didn't like childish" Zaye said and smiled, before she let go off him and returned to the water to drink.

Timon kept lying there. He could still feel the kiss, even though it had been minutes ago she'd placed it there. After a while, he pulled himself together and stood up, watching her take sips of the clear water.  
"Were you, I mean did you... D-did you just...?"  
He walked up next to her and she looked at him.  
"I'm sorry if Imade you feel uncomfortable" she said and her face turned sad. Timon shook his head.  
"No, I mean I didn't think you'd do that, but I... I kinda liked it"  
He smiled, and it made her do the same.

"I know what the other meerkats thought of you, Timon, but Idon't agree with them..."

His heat skipped a beat as he heard her say that and it meant alot to him.  
"... you're the nicest guy I've ever met, and you make me smile when all I can think of is crying"  
She took his paws in hers.  
"Zaye... You could never understand how happy I am right now, and I feel like I have to tell you tha-"  
"Morning guys, I'm coming with breakfast"  
They looked over at Pumbaa who was smiling big and had a large leaf filled with grubs on it. It was obvious they wouldn't be alone anymore, and as Zaye went to give the warthog a hug for making them breakfast, Timon had the words that he had been so close to telling her echoing through his head .


	3. There's far too much to take in here

3

During breakfast, Timon tried to focus on the conversation Pumbaa had started, and it went quite well. Maybe because it involved then babysitting princess Kiara, and Timon knew they were the wrong ones to have such a responsibility.  
"Why us, Pumbaa? She'd probably end up with broken bones after an hour" Timon said, trying not to panic. The warthog shrugged.  
"Maybe Simba trust us that much, Timon. Afterall, we raised him and he turned out fine so why wouldn't Kiara?"

Timon took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"I don't mean to offend anyone here, but Simba wasn't even half as clumsy as-"  
"Hey guys, enjoying breakfast I see"  
It was Simba, and Timon started to sweat nervously. His timing was never that good.

"Uhm, yes... just breakfast and talking. Chatting away... heheh"

Zaye looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then she turned to Simba.

"Timon is a little scared of babysitting"

Timon's jaw dropped. She did not just say that. She... no way.

Simba wrapped his arm around Timon and pushed him closer, with a playful smirk on his face.

"Awe, are we scared of a baby lion, grandad?"

Timon frowned.  
"Ha-ha very funny. No I am not scared, quite the opposite. I'm only conserned about Kiara, that's all."

Simba let out a sigh and smiled.  
"I appreciate your consern Timon. It's not a hard job, you just keep an eye on her now and then. I don't want her to be too far away from Pride Rock."

Zaye put her paws on Timon's shoulders.  
"We'll do it, your highness, don't you worry" she said and smiled, pulling Timon back towards the food.  
"Good, I trust you" Simba said and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Zaye, call me Simba"

The lion left them and Timon let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow, he almost heard me there"

"Maybe you should consider your words from now on, Timon. Kiara is just a child" Pumbaa said and Timon rolled his eyes.

"Why can't he watch her himself? Or Nala, why can't she watch her?" Timon groaned. Zaye giggled.  
"Since the enemies have multiplied, I suppose they are busy making sure the land is safe" Zaye said with a shrug, and Timon knew that was probably true.  
"Anyways, until we have to watch her, what to do now?"

They were silent for a few seconds, before Zaye spoke.

"Oh, was there something you wanted to tell me earlier, Timon?"

Timon looked at her, and then at Pumbaa.  
"Naah, we can talk about it later. It's not important" he said.

Pumbaa, who had figured it out days ago, smiled at them.  
"I promised Kiara I'd play with her today, so I'll be off. Have fun"

He winked at Timon and strotted away, leaving the two meerkats there.

"Are you sure it's not something important?" Zaye asked, wondering why Pumbaa would leave by himself like that.  
"Well... No it is quite important but..."  
Timon all of a sudden got nervous. He had a weird feeling in his gut and wondered what to do.

"I'm all ears" Zaye said with a smile and sat down, patting the ground next to her. "Come sit"

Timon looked at her, and then down at the ground before he took a seat next to her.  
"I don't know where to begin..." he said. She smiled and looked at him.  
"I suggest at the beginning"  
It made him smile, and he shook his head.  
"Well, Zaye... I like you. Alot"

She was silent, her eyes fixed on him.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... infact I think I... I love you"

She was in shock. No one had ever told her that. She was silent, happily surprised, but Timon took it the wrong way.  
"Alright... I understand. I'll just be going"

He stood up and began to walk.

"No wait. Timon, don't go"

She stood up aswell and went after him.  
"What's the point, Zaye? I need to be alone right now"

She stopped.  
"But... Timon I-"

"Leave me alone. I'll see you later"

And with that, he disappeared through the high grass.

**// Chapter 3 is up. Thank you guys for the reviews, keep them coming. I'd also like some suggestions on what you think will happen. I know the story, but I want you, the readers, to tell me what you think aswell. ******


	4. Never been one of us

Zaye stared at the spot in the high grass where Timon had been just seconds ago. A sore lump was growing down her throat and her eyes began to water.  
"Why can't he see?" she mumbled to herself. There was thunder above her, and withing a moment the rain fell. It didn't make her feel any better.

Slowly she walked back towards Pride Rock, hoping no one would see her cry, but off course someone always did. Timon always did... but now, it was Pumbaa standing there.  
"Where is Timon? And why are you crying?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not crying" Zaye replied and walked past him. He followed her slowly.

"Yes you are"

She stopped and let out a sigh, before she faced him.  
"Fine. Yes I am upset because Timon just told me he loved me and..."

She sighed again.  
"I thought you liked him too" Pumbaa said and sat down, confused. She shook her head.  
"That's the thing. I do love him. I have loved him since he gave me that smile when he introduced himself for the first time and he's too stupid to understand that"

She buried her face in her paws. "He walked away"

Pumbaa looked up at the dark sky and the heavy rain falling.

"I should go look for him before the water starts to rise" he said and Zaye nodded. Hating herself. Hating Timon. Hating everything.

Timon was sitting on a rock staring out in space. He was soaking wet and cold, but most of all, he was heartbrken. She didn't love him. Why had she kissed him? Why had she...

He was too depressed to use his brain for anything other than focusing on being depressed. He had never been that upset ever before.

"I'm just not meant to be loved" he murmured.  
"You know that is not the truth"

It was Rafiki, who else. Timon let out a sigh.  
"I'm not in the mood for being hit in the head by your magic stick, monkey" he said. Rafki laughed.  
"I will not hit you, but I know someone who should"

Timon looked at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rafiki sat down.  
"The girl is very upset" he began, but Timon shook his head.  
"I hope she is..."

The baboon frowned and hit Timon with the stick. "Owe!"  
"Stop acting like ifyou were a pup, you know you're not wishing any of that"

Timon rubbed his head.  
"She broke my heart"

Rafiki hit him again.  
"Silly boy, how can she break your heart when she gave you her own"

The minutes that followed were quiet. Timon stared at him.  
"What?"  
He didn't understand any of it.  
There was a sound of someone walking through the grass and Rafiki smiled.  
"It will be explained, but not by me"

The next minute he was gone. Timon looked for the person coming towards him, feeling the cold water numb his feet.  
"There you are, Timon. I was worried about you"  
The warthog walked up to him.

"Pumbaa, what is going on?" Timon asked in frustration.

"Uhh what?"  
"The monkey was here talking about Zaye and said you'd explain I guess and I don't understand anything of this" he said loudly, panting.

"As far as I know you walked away from her" Pumbaa said.  
"Yes, because I told her I love her and she said nothing. I could tell she didn't like it"

Pumbaa laughed.  
"Timon, how can you bee so blind?"

They were silent, and after a few moments, it started to cleaar inside Timon's mind.  
"She... she loves me?"  
His mouth was open in shock, his pilse racing.  
"Off course she does, and she is very upset you walked away, Timon. She was crying"

Timon's heart sank. He had made her cry.  
"Let's go back, Pumbaa. I have to talk to her"

Pumbaa smiled and le Timon get up on his back, before he took off back towards Pride Rock.

Zaye felt miserable. She had lost everyone now. Her tears had dried up, but her heart was still crying.

"Everyone walk away" she mumbled. She stood up. "I'll do it for them from now on"

She walked out in the rain, staring at the dark horizon. Nothing meant anything to her anymore.

When Timon and Pumbaa got back, it had stopped raining, but alot of the land was flooded and it was unsafe for anyone to go out there. Timon walked up to the group of lionesses washing their cubs.  
"Have you seen Zaye?" Timon asked. Nala nodded.  
"She left a while ago. She hasn't returned, I figured she'd go to you" Nala said, confused. "She's not with you?"

Timon shook his head and turned to face Pumbaa.  
"She's gone..."


	5. Into the water, into the truth NEW VERS

**// So after a good advice I changed this chapter. Still not as good as I would have wanted but my brain is focusing too much on parts later on in the story. Anyways, enjoyand review ******

Timon started to get very worried, maybe even more worried than Pumbaa, when after an hour of searching through the flooded land, they had found no trace of Zaye.

"Uhh Timon..." Pumbaa began. "Maybe we should stop and try to figure out where she could have gone. I have a feeling we won't find her by just walking around"

Timon sighed.  
"You know, we should probably stop and try to figure out where she could have gone"  
Pumbaa just rolled his eyes and came to a halt. Timon jumped down frm his back and began walking back and forth, trying to think of something.  
"Where would a lonely, sad meerkat lady go to be left alone?" Pumbaa asked with a grunt. Timon shook his head and shrugged.  
"Maybe dig a hole to hide in or somewhere she'd feel safe... but she could never dig a hole with this much water all over the place" Timon said, feeling hopeless and stupid. Pumbaa just looked sad.

They slowly headed back towards Pride Rock, feeling worse than before and wondering weither she was hurt or even worse...

All of a sudden, Timon stood up, ears standing as they picked up a noice.  
"What's wrong Timon?" Pumbaa asked. He couldn't hear anything.  
"Shh"

Timon listened more closely. It was definatly voices, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He pulled Pumbaa's ears to guide him towards the voice. After a minute, Pumbaa could hear it too.  
"It doesn't sound very good Timon..." Pumbaa began in a whisper.  
"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa... There are no dangers in this part of the..."  
Timon went qiet as he saw a lion. It was not just any lion, it was a scabby lion with jet black mane and he knew it was an outsider, in other words, dangerous.  
"Uhh Timon... Maybe we should go" Pumbaa whispered, but Timon had noticed something else. In the corner of a group of big rocks and with water high above her belly, was Zaye, ready to be that lion's dinner. Timon acted in anger and panic... maybe stupidity, as he jumped down from Pumbaa's back and approached the lion. Pumbaa jumped in panic.  
"No, Timon, get back here"  
"Any last words before you die, weasel?" the lion asked with a hysterical laugh. Zaye was shaking with fear but spotted Timon behind the lion and a smirk spread across her face.  
"Actually I have... You know, my boyfriend doesn't really like when other guys approach me like this..."  
The lion seemd confused.  
"Huh?"

He turned around and saw Timon sanding there. Zaye found that the only way out from the corner was to run between the lion's legs. Pumbaa had now joined Timon's side.  
Zaye took the risk and ran for it, but even though that lion seemd quite dumb, he was quick enough to grab her tail with his teeth. Zaye was lifted into the air, thinking it was the end.  
"Hey! I have a warthog and I'm not afraid to use it!" Timon yelled. Pumbaa looked around in confusion, realizing he was the only weapon they had.  
"Youthnkimshareomawothg"

The lion realized he couldn't speak holding Zaye in his mouth, and to their advantage, he was also stupid enough to drop her just to do so.  
"You think I am scared of a war- hey!"

He realized what he had done and snapped his jaws after her, but Zaye managed to run to Timon and Pumbaa. Timon pushed her behind him to protect her.  
"I'm serious catdung!" Timon said and grabbed a rock, throwing it at the lion. With a bang it hit his head and the lion wobbled around for a bit, before he fell to the ground, unconsious.  
"Timon!"

He turned around to face Zaye. She embraced him. "You saved me again!"  
Timon just smiled.  
"Oh Zaye, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was stupid..."  
Zaye pulled away and looked into his eyes, ruffling his hair.  
"Yes you were" she said with a smile. "But I still love you"  
There was a minute of silence, appart from Pumbaa's dramatic sniffles. He didn't say anything, but a big smile had spread across his face.  
Timon grabbed her paw and lead her back to Pumbaa, as they got up on his back to head home.

"So... boyfriend, huh?" Timon asked with a raised eyebrow. Zaye giggled.  
"A tactic that worked" she said. Timon nodded.  
"Yup, works for me"  
She giggled again and shooke her head, before she placed on his shoulder.  
"You're definatly not like other guys, Timon. You know, any other meerkat would have just left me there to save his own skin." She said. Timon wrapped his arm around her.  
"Well, it's such a shame I didn't get a scar or something. You girls like that kind of thing" Timon said and looked at her. Pumbaa remained quiet.  
"I'd rather have you in one piece" she said and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. He blushed, and before he knew it she had fallen asleep.


	6. Can you feel the love tonight

Days flew by, too quickly for Timon's liking. He was happy, very happy, and as far as he could tell, so was Zaye.

They were lying on a small hill, watching the stars, just like he had done with Pumbaa and Simba years ago, showing her the figures that the stars formed.  
"That one looks almost like Pumbaa" Zaye said and pointed. Timon looked at it and chuckled.  
"Yes, a little bit" he said. She let out a content sigh.  
"This is wonderful, Timon. So relaxing out here"  
He looked at her, she was even more beautiful than before to him. The stars twnkled in the reflection of her eyes and he told himself she was his, and she loved him. Him of all meerkats.

"Yes it is quite nice out here. Wait 'til you see our home,it's fantastic"  
She frowned and met his gaze.  
"I thought Pride Rock was your home"  
"Well yes..." Timon began. "... but we have aother home, where my colony lives, and where we raised Simba. It's an oasis a few miles away with waterfalls and lots of trees, and all the grubs you could possibly want"  
He smiled.  
"That sounds lovely, Timon" Zaye said and moved a little closer.  
"I'll take you there soon" he told her and closed his eyes as she nuzzled his neck.  
"I'd love that" she said and looked up at him. "Timon...?"  
"Yes?" he answered and looked down, his eyes meeting hers again.  
"Do you think your mum will like me? I mean since I'm from another colony and all?"  
Timon smiled and stroke the side of her face.  
"Mum will love you, it's my ncle you should worry about"  
"Oh?" Zaye began to feel anxious.  
"He wouldn't believe a girl actually likes me" Timon said with a shrug. "He's special, in a way, not mean but... Y'know"  
Zaye nodded.  
"Yes I know what you mean"  
Timon looked back up at the stars.  
"He helped mum to raise me when the babysitter didn't. We were many pup's in the litter of that year so..."  
Zaye rested her head on her elbow and looked down at him.  
"What about your father?"  
"My dad got infected with TB and left the colony before it would get to the rest of us"  
Zaye looked away, feeling embarassed and stupid.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"  
Timon sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"It's okay, I never knew him. I was newborn when it happened"  
"But still..."

He noticed she was getting upset about it, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey, don't be upset.... I love you"  
It made her smile a little, and before she knew it, he had pushed her on her back and started to tickle her.  
"Nnnooo, Timon! Pleease" she cried with laughter.  
"Will you smile for me, then?" he ordered, still tickling her.  
"I promise, I promise!"  
He stopped and looked down at her with a smirk. Shewas panting and a streak of her light hair was covering her eye. He moved it back.  
"You've changed me, Zaye" he said and she smiled, before it turned into a smirk and she rolled him over, making them switch places.  
"Yes, you're weaker and slower" she teased. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe I'm just into having the girl ontop"  
"Timon!"  
He laughed and managed to roll her so he was back on top.  
"I'm just teasing ya"  
Their noses touched and she giggled.  
"Hey there Pumbaa"  
Timon sat straight up, but found she had made it up, and was now running down the hill.  
"You! I'm going to get my revenge" he yelled and chased after her.  
"I doubt it, you're too slow" she yelled back, and couldn't help but laugh. To her disadvantage, Timon knew the land better than her, and found a shortcut. In seconds, he stood infront of her and pushed her up against a tree.  
"Too slow, huh?"  
She giggled, enjoying seeing him like that.  
"Yes you are. I'm just too nice to let you lose, so I slowed down" she said. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Really now"

She nodded.  
"So I'll pretend I lost, just for you" she said fluttered her eyelashes. He smirked.  
"Honey, when you have Timon, you'll always be a winner"

**//Okay,**** one more chapter completed. Thank you mywildimagination and Pichooi for the reviews, I really appreciate and need them.**

**I don't know how long it will take before I post another chapter because it is quite a long way to go before it reaches the things I have planned, all I know is that the next chapter will be about Pumbaa.**

**I'd love suggestions, ideas and thoughts about what will happen next.**

**Hakuna Matata **


End file.
